POP!
by double kodachi
Summary: Mokuba sees his teacher do a experiment at school, so he decides to try it out himself. Seto finds out, what happens? Please R&R!No Pairings!


**DK: This is based on something that my science teacher did yesterday….x3..Mokie…please do the disclaimer…**

**Mokuba: Double Kodachi doesn't own anything except this fanfic….**

Mokuba got into the limo, when it arrived, and met a stoic young man inside. It was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"Hi big bro!" Mokuba said happily as he plopped down beside Seto.

"Hello," Seto said as he looked out the window.

"Seto, at school today, my science teacher did something really cool! She heated up a can with a piece of ice inside. And when she took the can out of the pot, a few seconds later, the can made a loud pop and the middle of it smashed up! It was so cool!" Mokuba exclaimed excitedly as he watched Seto.

"Really? And what was the point of what she did?" Seto asked, a small smile on his lips because of Mokuba's enthusiasm.

"She said it had to do with gas…or something…I can't remember...but it was really, really cool!" Mokuba said as he smiled sheepishly.

"You forgot? Oh well, you're smart enough. You'll probably find out again anyway," Seto said as he turned to look at Mokuba.

The rest of the ride back to the Kaiba brothers' mansion was filled with Mokuba talking about things that happened at school that day and Seto uttering short responses.

Kaiba Mansion-

Seto was currently working in his study. He had made sure that no one bother him, since he had some designs that needed to be finished.

So, Mokuba was currently in the kitchen, finishing up a can of soda. When the soda was gone, he quickly put a piece of ice inside of the can. Then, he got out a saucepan, filled it with a little bit of water, and put the can in the middle. Mokuba put the saucepan on the stove and turned it on.

When steam began coming out of the opening of the can, Mokuba got out a pair of clamping things-1-. Then, he clamped them near the top of the can and using them, took the can out of the saucepan slowly.

Mokuba waited a few seconds, and suddenly, a loud "POP" sounded. Mokuba looked at the can's crushed middle, as a large grin came upon his face.

Swiftly after the pop, someone burst into the kitchen. It was Seto.

"What happened!" Seto asked worriedly, as he looked Mokuba all over, checking for any signs of cuts or bruises.

"I did what my teacher did! It was fun, Seto! Want to try?" Mokuba asked innocently as he smiled.

"No, I have some work to do. So don't be so loud, okay?" Seto inquired as he turned to leave.

"Aww…but Seto…I want you to try!" Mokuba whined as he pouted.

Seto sighed when he heard Mokuba's voice. He turned around to say something, but when he saw Mokuba's pout, he immediately felt guilty.

"Fine, I'll try…will you let me work afterwards?" Seto asked, trying to make a deal with his little brother.

Mokuba nodded happily, his raven black head bobbing up and down. He placed the used can on the countertop as he went to the refrigerator to get another soda.

"Seto, you have to drink your own soda," Mokuba declared as he grinned, holding out the cold soda to Seto.

Seto stared at the soda, then at Mokuba, his gaze soon went back to the soda.

"What? I don't drink soda," Seto stated as he backed away from the soda and Mokuba.

"Seto!" Mokuba whined as his eyes began to get watery, "Please? For me? Unless...you really hate me…I guess I understand…You must think it a disgrace to have me as your brother…"

Seto stared at Mokuba as the guilty feeling came back.

"Fine…I'll drink it…and Mokuba, don't you ever think that! I'm proud to have you as a little brother," Seto said, as he ruffled Mokuba's hair and took the soda.

Seto popped open the can and chugged the drink down. He shook his head after finishing the sugary substance.

"What now?" Seto asked as he looked at Mokuba.

The younger Kaiba took Seto's can and put a piece of ice into the can. Then, he put the can into the saucepan and turned on the stove once again.

When steam came out of the can's opening, Mokuba pointed to the clamping things on the countertop.

"Use those and clamp near the top of the can. Then lift it out of the water and wait for a little bit," Mokuba directed as he watched Seto.

Seto did as he was told and waited. Then, with a loud "POP", the middle of the can was crushed. Seto blinked as he looked at the can. Afterwards, he turned to Mokuba.

"There, I did as I was told. May I go do my work now?" Seto asked, like a child would ask a mother if he could go outside to play.

Mokuba nodded in a matronly way, as he smiled.

"Was it fun Seto?" Mokuba asked, grinning.

Seto mumbled incoherently as he headed towards his study.

Mokuba just cocked his head to one side as Seto's form retreated up the stairs.

As soon as Mokuba heard a door close loudly, he headed turned towards a cupboard. He got out a glass and repeated everything he did with the can.

Soon, Mokuba took out the glass and waited a few seconds. The glass soon popped.

Seto's Study-

Seto looked up when he heard his name being called.

"SETOOOOOOO!"

In the blink of an eye, Seto was out of the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Kitchen-

"Hi Seto…hehe? WAHH!" Mokuba cried out, as tears fell from his eyes.

Seto brought Mokuba into his arms after tiptoeing around many pieces of glass. He lifted Mokuba up in his arms, and carried Mokuba into his room.

Seto's room-

Seto sat Mokuba down on his bed, as he went to get a first aid kit. He brought out a pair of tweezers and began pulling out pieces of broken glass that was embedded in Mokuba's skin, especially his face. Mokuba whimpered as Seto pulled out the glass.

Afterwards, Seto brought out some alcohol and began cleaning Mokuba's many cuts, especially on Mokuba's face.

Mokuba cried out as Seto worked.

"Seto, it h-h-hurts!" Mokuba sobbed as he tried to push Seto away.

"Mokuba, this is the only way to clean it, so be a man and suck it up!" Seto ordered as he finished up with the alcohol.

Seto put away the alcohol and brought out some antibiotics and bandages.

Seto gently put antibiotics onto the cuts, then he bandaged them up.

"Now, tell me what happened, lil bro," Seto said, comfortingly, sitting down on the bed, hugging Mokuba.

"Well…I was trying the experiment thing…when the teacher did it, she said not to ever use glass…but I wanted to see what happens…."Mokuba said as he buried his face into Seto's chest.

"So you did it deliberately?" Seto asked, rubbing Mokuba's back gently.

"Umm…Yes?" Mokuba answered awkwardly.

Seto sweatdropped.

**-**

**END!**

**-1- I can't remember what they're called…its that thing…with can clamp around stuff…not very good description...sorry…**

**DK: That was short and pointless….sorry for wasting your time...but please…RR!**


End file.
